Bashful
A Kith develops the bashful personality when the user gives the Kith "simple and easily-made items." or uses a Bashful Change of Heart. = Dialogue = Kith's Profile * Aww, th-thanks for stopping by, (username)... * H-hi... * I don't need to have my hand held everywhere! B-but... if YOU want someone to hold your hand... * Sometimes I-I miss Iris… I should visit her soon... * Y-your visits m-make me so happy, i-it’s kind of embarrassing... *''If Blepper:'' CROAK! O-oh! Oh my-my g-g-goodness! E-excuse me!! *''If Bumblebunnee:'' I-I’m not scared! I-I always fluff up like this! *''If Cinis:'' My h-heart burns for you! *''If Ferrec:'' M-my tail gets twitchy a-around strangers... *''If Flipperfin:'' ? *''If Gemwing:'' D-do you like my look...? *''If Hermithog:'' I-I'm not hiding! It's just warmer in my shell.. *''If Licorne:'' Seeing you, I get a-all weak in the knees... *''If Lumence:'' We’ll always be together, w-won’t we? *''If Phowl:'' O-oh, oh d-dear! I, y-you startled me and my head spun ‘round, a-and now I’m stuck! *''If Pluff'' I-I’ve always admired you, (username)... *''If Scalyx:'' I-I'm sh-shy, okay?! *''If Talion:'' No one gets me like y-you do, (username)... Top of Page *''Homepage:'' You’re h-home! Oh thank goodness! I m-missed you. *''Kith Allies:'' I-I’m glad y-you’re my ally. *''Kith's Profile:'' Oh! Ohh, i-if I’d known you were coming here I-I’d have tidied up! *''Different Kith's Profile'': A-ah! N-no it’s f-fine, they st-startled me... *''Different Player's Kith's Profile:'' Wh- Ah! A-are they looking at m-me? *''Dressing Room:'' O-oh should I t-turn around? Wh-while you ch-change? *''Message Center (Notifications):'' O-oh! More notifications? I-it startled me... D-don’t laugh! *''Message Center (Messages):'' Do you need a-any help keeping track of it all? *''Inventory:'' O-oh! I can help if you need anything! I mean, i-if you want me to...? *''Quest Page:'' I-it’s so nice t-to feel… well.. n-needed. *''Settings:'' Th-this is what makes y-you... you! S-sort of, I-I mean. *''Achievements:'' A star for a-a star Ally! *''News:'' What’s the news today? I-it might be useful... *''Forums:'' You can Subscribe to your favorite threads to get notifications about new posts! I-if you want to, I mean... *''Friends:'' Making friends can be scary, b-but i-it’s really not so bad! *''Trades:'' C-can I get you anything? *''Marketplace:'' If there’s anything we can’t sell, w-we can always give it to Lycus? I’m sure he’d be g-glad to have it... *''NPC shops:'' Can I help you h-hold something? *''Games:'' Oh, thank-thank you for b-bringing me here with you! It’s always fun to play games with you. Cooking Before Cooking *I'm so glad you invited m-me... *D-did you know this is m-my favorite? Y-you're so nice! *Ohh, I-I bet you're a great c-cook... After Cooking * Th-thank you, (username)! I.. I... I r-really... um... e-enjoyed it. With y-you. * You're so g-good at this... * I-I'm so happy you let me h-help... Misc *''Achievement:'' (Kith name) shies behind you and stammers, “Gasp! O-oh my goodness, (username)… I-I can’t believe it! You have unlocked the Achievement: (Achievement name). Wow! You’re so amazing… (Achievement description" *''Your Active Kith has already used this item:'' (Kith name) ducks their head in embarrassment and stammers, “O-oh, um, actually… I.. I already t-tried this.. before... I-I’m sorry!” *''Marketplace Sale:'' "Y-you deserve it," (Kith name) says softly. *''Marketplace Expiration:'' ? Transformation * “O-oh, thank you, I.. I’m flattered. Y-you’re the one who h-helped me change…” Category:Personality